Not Meant to Be
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: I am hopelessly in love with my best friend. And it kills me every day that I'm not with him. That fate has decided that our love isn't meant to be.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another one-shot, but this one's nothing like the two I recently posted. I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

I think I fell in love with him when I got to know him a few days after we got to the island. We acted like idiots together when we got put on the Killer Bass, and we were great friends. But I never told him how I felt. I just couldn't do that. It could have broken our friendship apart, and that would have broken me.

When he fell for someone else, I tried to get over it. I really did. I flirted with someone, and we eventually hooked up. Life would have been great, if I had been successful in moving on. I wasn't. She meant nothing to me. My heart still yearned for him.

Voting him off was the hardest thing I've ever done. My heart broke when he seemed to expect it and was nonchalant. When he walked down the Dock of Shame, all I wanted to do was to grab him and kiss him. Obviously, I didn't. That would have been stupid. He obviously didn't feel the same way, and it would have broken our friendship with no chance to talk about it.

Getting to the Playa after my own elimination, everything seemed to be cool. We hung out together, and played pranks on the others, like we did on the island. The only difference was that we both had girlfriends. There were times where I just wanted to kiss him, in front of both of them. But I didn't. All three would have hated me for ruining our happy times together. Well, maybe I wasn't completely happy. Maybe I died a little inside because I couldn't hold him in my arms. But I never said a word. No-one suspected anything was wrong.

When we got to the film lot for Total Drama Action, the two of them constantly made out, so it was easy to vote for his girlfriend come elimination time. It broke my heart when he went with her, though. We wouldn't reunite until the end of the season. The whole time I was on that film lot, I thought of him. Even when my girlfriend got into the season. Especially when she treated me like crap. Like I deserved.

It warmed my heart when he was there when I was announced the winner. I had gathered up the courage to go up and hug him, share my joy with him, but then my girlfriend came over and acted all lovey-dovey, like we were perfectly fine, when we both knew that we would never be okay. Never. Not as long as my heart burned for him.

When World Tour came around, and he didn't qualify for the season, I was heartsick. I couldn't bear the thought of competing on a second season without him by my side. So maybe I took my frustrations out on the two girls that were vying for my attention. Maybe that's why I decided to quit. Them being there with me and he being back at home, it was all too much. I wanted to go back. It was a stupid thought, but I thought that since his girlfriend was also competing, I might be able to get closer to him without her to interrupt it. But that plan was foiled.

Chris must have really hated me, because he seemed to make sure that I never got back to the Playa. He sent out his interns to collect me so I could return to the show. Away from him. While on the run, it occurred to me that I was still away from him. That thought kept me up late at night.

Eventually, Total Drama caught up with me. In the form I least wanted. I was captured by the two girls I had intended to escape, and forced to compete on the show again. Karma must have felt a little sorry for me, to put me on the opposite team to them. Being back on Total Drama World Tour reminded me of him too much, so I had to kiss someone. When I kissed her in the confessional, I imagined his lips on mine. And it was okay for a time. But then it wasn't.

I was outed as a cheater, and everyone hated me. Having everyone hate me, along with him not being there to support me, was almost unbearable. I just wanted to get kicked off again. Karma decided to be a bitch this time, and allowed me to stay on the show for too long, even longer than both girls that loved me. It was relief, mixed with pain, that I felt when I was finally booted off.

After getting back to where everyone else was, the only person I even cared about was him. And with his girlfriend away from him, I thought I would get the chance to reunite. But that didn't happen for a long time. I had to focus on my new girlfriend, while avoiding my last one. And when I saw him moping around without his, I was heartbroken. It felt like he didn't even care about me, while I wanted so much to just hold him.

She eventually came back, and he was happy again. I was fortunate that my girlfriend was close with his, so we were finally reunited. When the new season hit, we had plenty of time to hang out and catch up on our friendship, especially when our girlfriends weren't around because of cameos. When Chris got me for a cameo, I missed him. So I had to escape and get back to him. Blowing up Chris' stupid mountain was a bonus.

Then All Stars hit, and yet again we were separated when he didn't qualify while I did. I got angry. And with my girlfriend being upset at her team, I decided that I would end things between us. I pretended to be interested in my ex to make her jealous, and it worked. And when that stick of dynamite fell into my hands, I couldn't help but take my revenge out on Chris. Especially if it meant I got voted out for not doing the challenge. But yet again, Chris messed with my plans.

He got me chucked in jail. And while I'm in jail, all I think about is him. Because I should be back with him at the Playa.

I, Duncan, am hopelessly in love with my best friend, Geoff. And it kills me every day that I'm not with him. That fate has decided that our love isn't meant to be.

* * *

**Ah, unrequited love... Isn't it great? Not. Poor Duncan. :(**

**I just had the feeling to write something sad after catching the feels. I saw a comment, got this idea, and rolled with it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe you could relate to Duncan in a way? I sure can.**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
